A Month of Strange Reactions
by 27MilestoGo
Summary: After a Fight, Jade begins to go through strange Withdrawals and even more strange things happen. Will Tori ever forgive her? A Jori One Shot. My first one shot. Please be kind and Please review.


"Ummm... Jade?" Cat whimpered as she tapped the Goth's shoulder nervously.

"What?!" Jade yelled glaring at the petite redhead.

"Umm... I was just wondering why you are spilling your coffee on my bag? I'm sorry!"

Jade then looked down to see that she hadn't been paying attention and spilled her coffee. Jade quickly growled loudly, gritting her teeth in the process.

Cat grabbed her soggy bag and ran away. Andre, her boyfriend of the last month ran after her. Not before giving Jade a nasty look. Andre was a very nice guy. But he was also very protective of his Little Red.

Jade scoffed. Beck raised a brow and sipped his Blix.

"So you plan on telling me why Tori didn't sit with us and why you are more deadly than usual. "

"I'm fine!" Jade snapped softening her voice. "Tori and I are just having a bit of a tiff."

"Ok talk to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah we are still friends even though you dumped me for a girl I was momentarily interested in when we broke up the first time." He chuckled a bit.

Jade knew his humor and decided to spill.

"It's nothing. She overreacted to something stupid. And I am completely in the right."

When Beck raised a brow, Jade decided to tell the whole story

-Flashback Jade's POV-

So I was at her house as usual last Friday night. Her parents were out of town so obviously sex was mandatory. But then her dumb sister ruined my life.

"Tori! Chad dumped me!" Trina said as she flew in the door, slamming it behind her.

She ran to Tori's arms, where Tori hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Aw Trina what happened." The younger Latina said in soothing tones.

"He said he never asked me out and I'm a st-stalker!"

"Well you are!" I cut in rather bitterly.

Tori glared at me. "Jade... get Trina some chocolate ice cream from the freezer."

I couldn't help but huff loudly. "She can get her damn ice cream! She has a fake break up every other day! Why do we have to be punished because she is unlikable!"

"Really Jade?!" At this point in Trina just sobbed and ran up to her room.

Now that the untalented was gone, I seized the opportunity and leaned in to kiss Tori. I was stopped by a hand to my mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tori said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"It's our Friday alone... what do you think?"

"Well I think you'd have to be an idiot to think you can touch me after you said that my sister."

"She needed to hear it!"

"Not like that!"

"Tori it's been two weeks since we've been alone! You're sister keeps butting in!"

"Relationships aren't just sex!"

"Well they are a big part!"

"So what you're just with me for sex?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not here to join the Trina Vega support group!"

I could see Tori's whole body tense up as she pointed to the door. "Get out Jade!"

-End of Flashback-

No One's POV

"And she won't text me or talk to me.."

"Ha. Yeah I can see that."

"Well what did i do that was so wrong?"

"Jade there are two kinds of people. The ones like me and you and then family people. You never talk to your parents and I live in an trailer outside. Tori is a family girl."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is you insulted her family and made the mistake of assuming she would still put out."

"Oh who asked you!" She yelled and grabbed her bag and headed out.

Over the next few days Tori and Jade still hadn't spoken. Though Tori seemed mostly unaffected, Jade was losing it more than usual.

On Tuesday, she started getting crazier than usual in Sikowitz's class.

Sikowitz had pulled Jade and Robbie on stage and handed Jade a banana.

"What am I supposed to do with this? I hate bananas. They're too yellow. I want a lime. No…one of those weird star fruits" Jade said with a strangely intense look.

"Jade Focus." Snapped Sikowitz.

"OK. What?"

Sikowitz gave Jade a strange look. "Now Jade, I want you to take the fruit and pretend to hold up Robbie and steal his wallet. Robbie you plead to jade that you need the money for your wife's operation. At this point Jade, you recognize Robbie as your long lost brother."

Sikowitz then backed off the stage. "Now GO"

Almost instantly Jade's face distorted into a look of intense anger as she quickly brought out the banana.

"GIVE ME YOUR WALLET NOW OR I'LL BLOW YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" Jade instantly screamed.

Sikowitz from his point on the side of the stage suddenly looked a bit worried.

Robbie's eyes bugged out for a moment at the intense reaction, but remembered his part. "I need my…"

Robbie never got to finish his sentence as Jade suddenly pushed him to the floor of the stage. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GIVE ME YOUR WALLET!" Fearing for his life, Robbie at pulled out his real wallet and handed it to Jade.

"AH Jade…You're supposed to let him say his line and not actually rob him." Sikowitz said in a parental tone.

With a crazed look in her eye's she suddenly pointed the banana at Sikowitz. "YOU TOO FUCKER. GIVE ME YOUR WALLET OR I'll SPLATTER YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THE GOD DAM WALL."

Not sure if Jade was method acting or had simply gone mad, Sikowitz screamed and promptly fled the room.

On Wednesday she was strangely on edge.

Cat tapped her shoulder. "Jade are you ok?"

Jade was shaking and jumped at the touch. "Holy shit!"

She spilled her coffee on Cat's lap. Andre had to take her to clean up. "You need to get a grip or someone's going to take you away."

"What? Who? Where?" Jade said spinning her head to look in all directions in paranoid

Thursday was just full of her being achy and nauseous. She left school early after barfing on Rex.

And then from Friday on she was just depressed and sulking. Looking very tired, on top of it.

Tori had school projects to catch up that week on so she stayed away from the group.

The following week Jade decided to suck it up and get Tori back. It hadn't been going so well.

Andre and Beck noticed something.

"Hey Beck doesn't it seem like Jade is going through the 5 stages of grief."

"You think so?"

"Yeah think about it"

Andre thought for a moment. "Withdrawal symptoms on top of it. Now that I think about it."

They noticed Denial later that day.

Jade went up to Tori at her locker and grabbed her arm. "Are you still mad?"

"Are you still a jerk?"

"You can't break up with me... I refuse to accept it."

"Well you need to Jade..." Tori frowned, shut her locker and walked away.

Anger was seen the next day

The next day Jade slammed Tori's locker shut. "Look Vega! It's a dick move punishing me because your sister is unlikeable! "

"Jade! That's it! I am done talking to you for good!"

Next on the list was Bargaining, which happened the very next day.

Jade found Tori sitting with Andre.

"Ok Tori... look. I fucked up and you fucked up. Let's just forget it. I can buy you that cute top you wanted from Forever 21."

Tori just rolled her eyes and left.

Depression came next.

The next two days Jade just followed Tori around with her sad puppy dog eyes. At one point she held a red balloon.

Tori popped it and stormed home.

Acceptance... Sort of.

Jade met some girl in her history class Rory. She had long brown hair and looked a lot like Tori. No cheek bones though. She grabbed Rory and brought her to Tori.

"Meet Rory. Isn't she hot?"

Tori just clenched her jaw and shut her locker. Jade pulled Rory close and kissed her. Which earned her a slap.

"Ew you lesbian freak! I dont even like girls."

That made Tori giggle and she walked off.

The two had now been broken up for two weeks. Cat slept over at Jade's one night.

"Jade are you OK. You've been acting weird and those bags under your eyes have bags of their own. Are you sleeping at all?"

"I sleep sometimes. But that has nothing to do with Tori." Jade said defensively.

"So it does have something to do with Tori."

"No it doesn't. I just said so."

"Jade, Do you miss Tori?"

"Ha. As if. If she is going to be stupid she will have to realize that she needs me more than I need her. Now shut the lights."

There was a scissoring marathon the two watched until Cat and even Jade fell asleep.

However a bit later, the red head was disturbed by arms suddenly pulling her close and rubbing her chest. Cat couldn't help but let out a surprised squeak, which didn't wake Jade.

"Mmm... Tori... don't leave me... don't... I need you...need you with n't sleep without you…" The sleeping Goth mumbled.

Cat felt bad and thought it was sweet. She stopped trying to free herself from Jade's Iron grip and was released only when Jade started to wake up. She decided not to mention it to Jade. It would probably end up being her fault and she had gotten in enough trouble the last two weeks.

The next Monday at school Tori and Cat were working on a scene for Sikowitz.

"Hey Cat can I borrow your pen?"

"Sure... but now you owe me ok?"

"Um yeah ok. What do you want ice cream after school?"

"Ooh yes! I would lo-! No. I want something else."

"Ok. Chocolate? "

"Ye-! I mean... no" cat was started to get depressed about doing the right thing. But Andre would get her sweets.

Tori gave Cat a suspicious look. "Ok Cat. What do you want?"

"For you to take Jade back... she can barely sleep she is all sad and when I slept over she held me and called me Tori. She's slowly going crazy without you."

Tori felt flattered that Jade wasn't over her bit she also was a bit jealous that she held Cat. She didn't give Cat an answer and the two continued working.

After school Jade was moping and heading to her car when she felt a familiar hand grab hers.

"Can I get a ride home?"

"Ummm sure..." Jade couldn't believe Tori was talking to her again. She already felt better.

"Ok thanks."

The ride home was awkward and silent until Jade pulled over and looked at Tori.

"Look. I'm sorry I made you mad and was mean to Trina... I have been going crazy without you... and not just for sex... I just get pissed off all the time because holding your hand keeps me calm... and I can't sleep without hol-"

She was cut off by lips crashing against hers. "I missed you too. But if you ever try to get me jealous again... I'll kill you and make your corpse my pet."

Jade smiled and kissed her. "You've been watching horror movies."

"I got so used to watching them before bed with you; I found I couldn't sleep without watching them first. But no more talking... we are alone and it's been 4 weeks."

The Goth had no objections. The two let their lips collide once more.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this. It is my first one-shot. I was really nervous about posting it at all, but thanks to QuittingTime I was able to. Thank you for all their help. Please Review.

Question: If you were Cat in this story what would you have done differently if anything?


End file.
